Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters who have no confirmed card effects. SkyMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Sky Magician SkullServant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | KeyMace-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CloudianSmokeBall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MokeyMokey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Mechanicalchaser-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SeaSerpentWarriorofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SerpentNightDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SkyScout-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | YaibaRobo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CelticGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Morinphen-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTourmaline-EN-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Haniwa-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheStatueofEasterIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLapis-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightSapphire-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightGarnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wingweaver-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TsumujitheEarthWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tsumuji the Earth Wind Star ArashitheSkyWindStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Arashi the Sky Wind Star TodorokitheEarthVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Todoroki the Earth Volt Star SenkotheSkyVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Senko the Sky Volt Star LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | WarriorDaiGrepher-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FlameManipulator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AlienShocktrooper-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BigKoala-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaYellow-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaGreen-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaBlack-JP-Anime-AV.png | VTigerJet-JP-Anime-AV.png | XHeadCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SkullMariner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Effect Monsters SuperheavySamuraiSwordsman-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBlueBrawler-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiBigBenkei-JP-Anime-AV.png | InjectionFairyLily-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SonicShooter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SwiftBirdmanJoe-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FirestormProminence-JP-Anime-AV.png | InfernalFlameEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpiritofFlames-JP-Anime-AV.png | JinzoLord-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | EndymiontheMasterMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NeedleWorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MorphingJar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV4-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV6-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MysticSwordsmanLV2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BreakertheMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | CaiustheShadowMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkArmedDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GorztheEmissaryofDarkness-JP-Anime-AV.png | BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalHipHippo-EN-Anime-AV.png | BattleguardKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | SwampBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | LavaBattleguard-EN-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV-2.png | Timegazer Magician PerformapalSwordFish-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalWhipSnake-JP-Anime-AV.png | AriatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | SonatatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | MozartatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | KarateMan-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlockSpider-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheSixSamuraiYariza-JP-Anime-AV.png | LightningHoverboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lightning Board PerformapalSkeeterSkimmer-EN-Anime-AV.png | PowerDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Dart Striker RocketDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rocket Dart Striker UltimateDartStriker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Dart Striker TyrantDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FluffalBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalLeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSabres-EN-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheFrostMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | EschertheFrostVassal-JP-Anime-AV.png | MobiustheMegaMonarch-JP-Anime-AV.png | AethertheEmpoweringDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | BreakertheDarkMagicalWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hypnosister-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarAlgiedi-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarKaus-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarVirgo-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSombre-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightEmerald-EN-Anime-AV.png | CanontheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightAlexandrite-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiKabuto-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFulhelmknight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberBoggartKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberFaultroll-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiScales-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberRagigura-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbangCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbreakerArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulfireSuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulshieldWall-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNightHowl-JP-Anime-AV.png | GutsMasterFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Fire GutsMasterHeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Heat GutsMasterRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guts Master Red PerformapalFriendonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalStampTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpikeagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | CookpalCluckwheat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Cluckwheat CookpalEggong-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Eggong CookpalPumaPotato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Puma Potato RoyalCookpalKnightPasta-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta RoyalCookpalPrinceCurry-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Prince Curry RoyalCookpalPrincessPudding-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding CookpalLionion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Lionion CookpalRabbitomato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cookpal Rabbitomato RoyalCookpalQueenOmelette-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette RoyalCookpalKingBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Royal Cookpal King Burger PerformapalElephammer-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorVanishingLanius-EN-Anime-AV.png | QuizMonkey-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Monkey PerformapalBowhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | QuizSphinx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Sphinx BusterBlader-JP-Anime-AV.png | TreebornFrog-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkDustSpirit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Maryokutai-JP-Anime-AV.png | VampireBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | ElegytheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | FreyaSpiritofVictory-JP-Anime-AV.png | SerenadetheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShopinatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSpringoose-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCoinorma-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessArrowsylph-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessPetalelf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessCrystaldine-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessAstromorrigan-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarSiat-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPollux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XSaberPalomuro-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLazuli-EN-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiFlutist-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiTrumpeter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulpiercer-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbeads-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedMask-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Mask DoodleBeastStego-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Stego DoodleBeastTyranno-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodle Beast - Tyranno AquaactressGuppy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressTetra-JP-Anime-AV.png | AquaactressArowana-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCriticalEye-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C Critical Eye GemKnightObsidian-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrystalRose-JP-Anime-AV.png | SopranotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | GraniteBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Granite Battleguard BoulderBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Boulder Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBigWaraji-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiGigagloves-JP-Anime-AV.png | ShamanBattleguard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shaman Battleguard SuperheavySamuraiBattleball-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulbusterGauntlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama1-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama2-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKama3-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuOyam-JP-Anime-AV.png | YosenjuKodam-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpSaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpTomahawk-JP-Anime-AV.png | EdgeImpFrightfuloid-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofAncientCloak-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofSilentBoots-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTerrortop-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTriEyedDice-EN-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofRaggedGloves-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDoubleYoyo-EN-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidRazorang-EN-Anime-AV.png | HayatetheEarthStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hayate the Earth Star TenmatheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Tenma the Sky Star Gellenduo-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Sentinel PantherWarrior-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLilith-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Lilith DDPandora-EN-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlueCat-EN-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearSoldier-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalThunderhino-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageDamageJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | OperatheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedLamp-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Red Lamp PurpleLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Purple Lamp SuperheavySamuraiBlowtorch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GlacialBeastBlizzardWolf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Blizzard Wolf GlacialBeastPolarPenguin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Polar Penguin PerformageFlameEater-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageStiltsLauncher-JP-Anime-AV.png | TamtamtheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SlashtheAssaultKnight-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Slash the Assault Knight LunalightPurpleButterfly-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformageHatTricker-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LunalightWhiteRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrickClown-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFuzzyLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorSingingLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound PerfectlyUltimateGreatMoth-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SpeedroidMenko-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalMouse-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformachineGadgetGiant-EN-Anime-AV.png | Performachine Gadget Giant TwilightNinjaShingetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | TwilightNinjaNichirintheChunin-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-AV.png | TheLegendaryFishermanIII-JP-Anime-AV.png | FluffalWings-EN-Anime-AV.png | FluffalOwl-EN-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSecondonkey-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiTransporter-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiThief-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorWildVulture-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDBerfomet-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDSwirlSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDNecroSlime-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalSalutiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalHelpprincess-JP-Anime-AV.png | CelestialBikerMaidenTokkouLadies-JP-Anime-AV.png | Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies LegendaryBossRedQueentheBikerGoddess-JP-Anime-AV.png | Legendary Boss Red Queen the Biker Goddess BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LuckyPiedPiper-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidTaketomborg-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | SasumataGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sasumata Gardna SpeedroidRedEyedDice-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidOhajikid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torapart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gonogo-JP-Anime-AV.png | GateBlocker-JP-Anime-AV.png | VigilanteZeni-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Zeni VigilanteGarter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vigilante Garter SuperheavySamuraiSoulhorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoulclaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiDrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | BurningSkullHead-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SupersonicSkullFlame-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RaidraptorSkullEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorNecroVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultDog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StygianSecurity-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGusttheBackblast-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingOroshitheSquall-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunaitheDrizzle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cockadoodledoo-JP-Anime-AV.png | UniZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | GhostOgreSnowRabbit-JP-Anime-AV.png | MaskedChameleon-JP-Anime-AV.png | PlaguespreaderZombie-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianMatsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianSusuki-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianYanagi-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianKiri-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianSusukiniTsuki-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianKiriniHouou-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianYanaginiOnonoMichikaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianMatsuniTsuru-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianSakuraniMaku-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cardian - Sakura ni Maku PerformapalSeesawhopper-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalRainGoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianHaginiInoshishi-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianMomijiniShika-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianBotanniCho-JP-Anime-AV.png | CommanderGottomsSwordmaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | FelisLightswornArcher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Felis, Lightsworn Archer}} ReCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | KiribiLady-JP-Anime-AV.png | [[Kiribi Lady] SuperheavySamuraiMagnet-JP-Anime-AV.png | ZushintheSleepingGiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Catapult Turtle HandcuffsDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MontageDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | RedSprinter-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | TuningMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingJetstreamtheBlueSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky BlackwingHarmattantheDust-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBlizzardtheFarNorth-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiPreppedDefense-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeeForceArbalesttheQuickshot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Arbalest the Quickshot BeeForceNeedletheStinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Needle the Stinger TwilightNinjaGetsugatheShogun-JP-Anime-AV.png | SolotheMelodiousSongstress-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScoretheMelodiousDiva-JP-Anime-AV.png | JutteLord-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jutte Lord PerformapalBotEyesLizard-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesSaberDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorLastStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearHuntingHound-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Hunting Hound GateBlocker2-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Gate Blocker 2 ThornPrisonerVan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Van ThornPrisonerDarli-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Prisoner - Darli BeeForcePintheHit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Pin the Hit BeeForceTwinbowtheContinuousAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack BeeForceDartthePursuit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Dart the Pursuit PerformapalInflaterTapir-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorAvengeVulture-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorPainLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingTornadotheReverseWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBoosterStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingGofutheVagueShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | BlackwingBoratheSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidDenDenDaikoDuke-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightBlackSheep-JP-Anime-AV.png | SpeedroidPachingoKart-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FilmMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Film Magician BlackwingCalimatheHaze-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Calima the Haze BlackwingGaletheWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformapalLongphoneBull-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingDecaytheIllWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | CarrierSentinel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carrier Sentinel PitchBlackWarwolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredatorPlantFlyTrap-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredatorPlantMorayNepenthes-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerStoneSweeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper EarthboundPrisonerLineWalker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker RedWarg-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundPrisonerGroundKeeper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper RedMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaosEndMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalLifeSwordsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | MirrorResonator-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDLamia-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiSoularbitrator-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CipherWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | EtoileCyber-JP-Anime-AV.png | Etoile Cyber ArmoredogCannonBoxer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Cannon Boxer ArmoredogBullCopter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Armoredog Bull Copter CyberPrima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cyber Prima MechaPhantomBeastMegaraptor-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | PerformapalHopHippo-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODrillguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODynamiteguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRetrofitLanius-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius CipherTwinRaptor-JP-Anime-AV.png | CipherMirrorKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | DefenseWall-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Defense Wall DesFrog-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IndomitableFighterLeiLei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MagnetWarriorΣ＋-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magnet Warrior Σ＋ PredatorPlantSquidDrosera-JP-Anime-AV.png | Steamroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Drillroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | Submarineroid-JP-Anime-AV.png | DesKangaroo-JP-Anime-AV.png | WWingCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | W-Wing Catapult YDragonHead-JP-Anime-AV.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-AV.png | Z-Metal Tank RuffianRailcar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ruffian Railcar AmazonessSpy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spy AmazonessQueen-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstructionTrainSignalRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Construction Train Signal Red LittleFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Little Fairy DancingFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | ExpressTrainTrolleyOlley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Express Train Trolley Olley AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Anime-AV.png | DestinyHERODecisionguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | KaikitheSkyStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Kaiki the Sky Star PerformapalPyroLobster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pyro Lobster PerformageStringFigure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage String Figure CipherStranger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Stranger SkullKnight2-JP-Anime-AV.png | HungryBurger-JP-Anime-AV.png | PredictionPrincessTarotrei-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberAngelVishnu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Monsters StargazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Stargazer Magician TimegazerMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Timegazer Magician OddEyesPendulumDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon PerformapalKaleidoscorp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Kaleidoscorp PerformapalTurnToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Turn Toad PerformapalCheermole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Cheermole FlashKnight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flash Knight FoucaultsCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foucault's Cannon PerformapalTrampolynx-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trampolynx PerformapalFireMufflerlion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Fire Mufflerlion DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Galilei PerformapalPartnaga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Partnaga DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon PerformapalLizardraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Lizardraw DDSavantKepler-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Savant Kepler DDSavantGalilei-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Savant Galilei PerformapalSilverClaw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Silver Claw PerformapalCamelump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Camelump PerformapalTrumpWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Trump Witch PerformapalDrummerilla-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Drummerilla MayosenjuDaibak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mayosenju Daibak YosenjuShinchuL-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu L YosenjuShinchuR-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosenju Shinchu R DDCerberus-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D Cerberus DDProudChevalier-EN-Anime-AV.png | D/D Proud Chevalier PendulumStatuePurpleShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Shield PendulumStatuePurpleSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Purple Sword PendulumStatueWhiteButterfly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Butterfly PendulumStatueWhiteFlower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue White Flower PendulumStatueRedFiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fiend PendulumStatueRedFairy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Red Fairy PendulumStatueYellowScarab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Yellow Scarab PendulumStatueBlueWhale-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Blue Whale XiangshengMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Xiangsheng Magician XiangkeMagician-EN-Anime-AV.png | Xiangke Magician OddEyesRebellionDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon AbyssActorEvilHeel-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Evil Heel AbyssActorFunkyComedian-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian AbyssActorSuperstar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Superstar PendulumStatueBlackSun-EN-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Statue Black Sun PerformapalSplashmammoth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Splashmammoth DDDDoomKingArmageddon-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | D/D/D Doom King Armageddon DDDOblivionKingAbyssRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok PerformapalPendulumSorcerer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer PerformapalMonkeyboard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Monkeyboard PerformapalGuitartle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Guitartle PerformapalTrumpanda-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Trumpanda PerformagePlushfire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Plushfire PerformageWindSucker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wind Sucker PerformageMirrorConductor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Mirror Conductor PerformageFireDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Fire Dancer PerformageBallRider-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Ball Rider PerformageWaterDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Water Dancer PerformageWingSandwichman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Wing Sandwichman PerformapalBitBiteTurtle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bit Bite Turtle PerformapalSellshellCrab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Sellshell Crab AbyssActorSassyRookie-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie PerformapalTrumpGirl-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Trump Girl SuperheavySamuraiGeneralJade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Jade SuperheavySamuraiGeneralCoral-JP-Anime-AV.png | Superheavy Samurai General Coral PerformapalOddEyesLightPhoenix-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix PerformapalOddEyesUnicorn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn PerformapalFireflux-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Performapal Fireflux AbyssActorExtra-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Extra AbyssActorPrettyHeroine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine PerformageCupTricker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Cup Tricker PerformageBonusDealer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bonus Dealer PerformageOverlayJuggler-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Overlay Juggler PerformageMagicTactician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Magic Tactician PerformapalExtraSlinger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Extra Slinger PerformapalGongato-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gongato TimebreakerMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Timebreaker Magician LunalightWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Wolf LunalightTiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Tiger PerformapalGumgumouton-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Gumgumouton PerformapalBubblebowwow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Bubblebowwow PerformapalRadishHorse-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Radish Horse NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nirvana High Paladin AcrobaticMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Magician DDDWisdomKingChaosApocalypse-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse DDSavantThomas-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Thomas DDSavantNikola-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D Savant Nikola AbyssActorWildHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor - Wild Hope PerformapalWhimWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Whim Witch DescendDragonMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | Descend Dragon Magician PerformapalLeBellman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Le-Bellman PerformapalChainGiraffe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Chain Giraffe PerformapalSealEel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Seal Eel PerformapalReturnTantan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Return Tantan PerformapalDagDaggerman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Dag Daggerman PerformapalLaughmaker-JP-Anime-AV.png| Performapal Laughmaker PerformageBubbleGardna-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Bubble Gardna PerformageCandyCraftsman-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Candy Craftsman Fusion Monsters GemKnightMasterDiamond-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | FrightfurBear-EN-Anime-AV.png | GatlingDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightTopaz-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDFlameKingGenghis-JP-Anime-AV.png | SchubertatheMelodiousMaestra-JP-Anime-AV.png | RuneEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightLadyLapisLazuli-JP-Anime-AV.png | BeastEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCWaterSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | C/C/C Water Sword of Battle GemKnightLadyBrilliantDiamond-JP-Anime-AV.png | GemKnightZirconia-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloomDivatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurLeo-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSheep-EN-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurChimera-JP-Anime-AV.png | IdatentheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Idaten the Conqueror Star BeastborgPantherPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Panther Predator DDDOracleKingdArc-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaijintheGreatVoltStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Raijin the Great Volt Star FujintheBreakStormStar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Fujin the Break Storm Star FireJinntheFlameGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp LunalightCatDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | DoubleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound TripleAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound FrightfurTiger-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | StarveVenomFusionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | FrightfurSabreTooth-EN-Anime-AV.png | UltimateAncientGearHuntingHound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound DDDWaveOblivionKingCaesarRagnarok-JP-Anime-AV.png | LunalightPantherDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientGearChaosGiant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Giant BloomPrimatheMelodiousChoir-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThornOverServerVanDarliZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma LunalightLeoDancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockSwordofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Sword of Battle BeastborgWolfKämpfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer EarthboundServantGeoKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken EarthboundServantGeoGremlina-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina EarthboundServantGeoGlasyaLabolas-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas AncientGearDevil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Devil DDDDragonbaneKingBeowulf-JP-Anime-AV.png | FullArmoredogBullFortress-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Full Armoredog Bull Fortress DestinyHERODystopiaguy-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperVehicroidJumboDrill-JP-Anime-AV.png | MasterofOz-JP-Anime-AV.png | OjamaKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | VWTigerCatapult-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | VWXYZDragonCatapultCannon-JP-Anime-AV.png | AmazonessLiger-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Liger AmazonessEmpress-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Empress BraveEyesPendulumDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ShuratheConquerorStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shura the Conqueror Star PerformageTrapezeForceWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Trapeze Force Witch CaptainLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Captain Lock FrightfurKraken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Kraken Synchro Monsters XXSaberGottoms-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | ColossalFighter-JP-Anime-AV.png | XSaberSouza-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | XSaberWayne-JP-Anime-AV.png | XXSaberHyunlei-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | SuperheavySamuraiWarlordSusanowo-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidKendama-EN-Anime-AV.png | ClearWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GlacialBeastIcebergNarwhal-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Glacial Beast - Iceberg Narwhal SuperheavySamuraiOgreShutendoji-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji NaturiaLeodrake-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDDGustKingAlexander-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Gust King Alexander GoyoChaser-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidChanbara-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoPredator-JP-Anime-AV.png | SnipingHazyType0-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sniping Hazy Type-0 AssaultBlackwingRaikiritheRainShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | BloodMefist-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CombatWheel-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Combat Wheel DewlorenTigerKingoftheIceBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | AllyofJusticeLightGazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | JurracMeteor-JP-Anime-AV.png | AncientFlamvellDeity-JP-Anime-AV.png | WindmillGenex-JP-Anime-AV.png | PoweredInzektron-JP-Anime-AV.png | NaturiaBarkion-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightVajrayana-JP-Anime-AV.png | YaziEviloftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | DragunityKnightGaeBulg-JP-Anime-AV.png | MistWurm-JP-Anime-AV.png | ChaofengPhantomoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | BaxiaBrightnessoftheYangZing-JP-Anime-AV.png | SamsaraDragonofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | AngelofZera-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianAmeshikou-JP-Anime-AV.png | CardianInoshikacho-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cloudcastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | VulcantheDivine-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | RedWyvern-JP-Anime-AV.png | ScarlightRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | CrimsonBlader-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThoughtRulerArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | AssaultBlackwingKuniyoshitheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Blackwing - Kuniyoshi the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKunisadatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunisada the Fogbow SuperheavySamuraiBeastKyubi-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingKunifusatheFogbow-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kunifusa the Fogbow AssaultBlackwingKusanagitheGatheringStorm-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Assault Blackwing - Kusanagi the Gathering Storm BeeForceVoulgetheAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Voulge the Attack BeeForceBigBallistatheFinalBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle CardianGokou-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Cardian - Gokou ArchfiendZombieSkull-JP-Anime-AV.png | HiSpeedroidHagoita-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoGuardian-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | ThornObserverZuma-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thorn Observer - Zuma BeeForceAzusatheSpiritBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow BeeForceHamatheEvilCrushingBow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow EnlightenmentPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSayotheRainHider-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingSohayatheRainStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | AssaultBlackwingOnimarutheDivineThunder-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HiSpeedroidPuzzle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CrystalWingSynchroDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | GoyoCatapult-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Catapult CCCRockShooterofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Shooter of Battle AssaultBlackwingChidoritheRainSprinkling-JP-Anime-AV.png | EarthboundServantGeoGriffon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon EarthboundServantGeoGremlin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin Tatsunoko-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MistBirdClausolas-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | NirvanaHighPaladin-JP-Anime-AV.png | TyrantRedDragonArchfiend-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDHexbloodKingSiegfried-JP-Anime-AV.png | SuperheavySamuraiNinjaSarutobi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Monsters ConstellarPleiades-JP-Anime-AV.png | CyberDragonNova-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | HeroicChampionExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DarkRebellionXyzDragon-EN-Anime-AV.png | GachiGachiGantetsu-JP-Anime-AV.png | ConstellarPtolemyM7-JP-Anime-AV.png | DDDWaveKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRiseFalcon-EN-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorBlazeFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorRevolutionFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | ThePhantomKnightsofBreakSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | ArmoredKappa-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CatGirlMagician-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GearGigantX-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | IceBeastZerofyne-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | FairyCheerGirl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Cheer Girl HierophantofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | DDDMarksmanKingTell-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageTrapezeMagician-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorForceStrix-JP-Anime-AV.png | OddEyesRebellionDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | CCCRockArmorofBattle-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | C/C/C Rock Armor of Battle DDDDuoDawnKingKaliYuga-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorFiendEagle-JP-Anime-AV.png | PerformageShadowMaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Shadow Maker RaidraptorSatelliteCannonFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | RaidraptorUltimateFalcon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DaigustoEmeral-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | LeviairtheSeaDragon-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | CasteltheSkyblasterMusketeer-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | GalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | DarkRequiemXyzDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | HeavyArmoredTrainIronWolf-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf NeoGalaxyEyesCipherDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon Monster Tokens HippoToken-EN-Anime-AV-NC.png | MonsterPieToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Monster Pie Token UnderworldEvasionToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Underworld Evasion Token VagueShadowToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | BlackwingToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Blackwing Token MechaPhantomBeastToken-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Spell Cards HippoCarnival-EN-Anime-AV.png | Hippo Carnival ChainStrike-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chain Strike MoltenDestruction-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Molten Destruction Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Mind Control MagicalCitadelofEndymion-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Magical Citadel of Endymion DianKetotheCureMaster-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Dian Keto the Cure Master FoolishBurial-JP-Anime-AV.png | Foolish Burial HeavyStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heavy Storm MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Monster Reborn CastleofChaos-EN-Anime-AV.png | Castle of Chaos FeastoftheWildLV5-EN-Anime-AV.png | Feast of the Wild LV5 Evasion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Evasion Miracle-EN-Anime-AV.png | Miracle WonderBalloons-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Balloons BattleguardMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Magic PlainPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Plain Plane TheHumbleSentry-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Humble Sentry ALegendaryOcean-JP-Anime-AV.png | A Legendary Ocean AcidicDownpour-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acidic Downpour AmazonessVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Village BrainResearchLab-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Research Lab Canyon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canyon ClosedForest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Closed Forest PrisonTowerofDarkville-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prison Tower of Darkville DragonRavine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon Ravine Forest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forest GaiaPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gaia Power Geartown-JP-Anime-AV.png | Geartown GhostrickMuseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ghostrick Museum HarpiesHuntingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpies' Hunting Ground JurassicWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jurassic World KarakuriShowdownCastle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Karakuri Showdown Castle MadolcheChateau-JP-Anime-AV.png | Madolche Chateau MausoleumoftheEmperor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mausoleum of the Emperor MorphtronicMap-JP-Anime-AV.png | Morphtronic Map Mountain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mountain MysticPlasmaZone-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystic Plasma Zone Pandemonium-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pandemonium RisingAirCurrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rising Air Current SavageColosseum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Savage Colosseum ShrineofMistValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shrine of the Mist Valley Sogen-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sogen TheGatesofDarkWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Gates of Dark World Umi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umi Umiiruka-JP-Anime-AV.png | Umiiruka VampireKingdom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Vampire Kingdom Wasteland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wastelands Wetlands-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wetlands XyzTerritory-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Territory Yami-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yami ZombieWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie World TributeTrade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Trade Mimiclay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mimiclay CricketClose-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cricket Close DrawMuscle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Draw Muscle WildestWest-EN-Anime-AV.png | Wildest West SweetsIsland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sweets Island ToyVendor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Vendor FusionRecovery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Recovery CandyShower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Shower Nanana-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nanana InstantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion Polymerization-EN-Anime-AV.png | Polymerization ToyParade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Toy Parade CandyCoat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Candy Coat TributeCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tribute Carnival PhantomKnightsSpear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Spear ThePhantomKnightsofShadowVeil-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil MysticalSpaceTyphoon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mystical Space Typhoon CosmicSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Sanctuary CosmicArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cosmic Arrow ConstellarTempest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Tempest ConstellarStarCradle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Star Cradle TwinkleComet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Twinkle Comet MagicalStarIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Star Illusion CrystalCorridor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Crystal Corridor GemKnightFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Gem-Knight Fusion 1stMovementSolo-JP-Anime-AV.png | 1st Movement Solo SwordsCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sword's Cemetery ExtremeSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Extreme Sword SaberReflection-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saber Reflection AcrobaticCircus-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobatic Circus DarkContractwiththeGate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Gate DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King HighDive-JP-Anime-AV.png | High Dive WonderChance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Chance ShowtimeStreet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Showtime Street IllusionDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Dance ExchangingNotes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Exchanging Notes GoGoGuts-JP-Anime-AV.png | Go Go Guts! IllusionFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Fire ChaosKitchen-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Chaos Kitchen MonsterMicrowave-JP-Anime-AV.png | Monster Microwave FreezeFreezer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Freeze Freezer BattleBurner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Burner RegalRecipes-JP-Anime-AV.png | Regal Recipes SpicySpice-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spicy Spice VictoryTopping-JP-Anime-AV.png | Victory Topping FoodFraud-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Fraud EnergyBiscuits-JP-Anime-AV.png | Energy Biscuits IllusionBalloons-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Balloons QuizQuest-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Quiz Quest QuizQuestExtraStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Quest - Extra Stage PotofGreed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pot of Greed PerformapalRecasting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Recasting DoubleIt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double It!! AutonomousActionUnit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Autonomous Action Unit CardsfromtheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cards from the Sky CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-AV-AA.png | Cestus of Dagla TheFountainintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Fountain in the Sky TheSanctuaryintheSky-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Sanctuary in the Sky FortuneTeller-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortune Teller PredictionRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Prediction Ritual LockDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lock Draw RaidraptorNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Nest ConstellarTwinkle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Constellar Twinkle UnicornBeacon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Unicorn Beacon GottomsSecondCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Second Call DimensionXyz-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Xyz OverSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over Sword BigReturn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Big Return SunValley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Valley AquariumStage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Stage AquariumSet-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Set AquariumLighting-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aquarium Lighting ShutterLayer1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 1 SunshineSmile-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunshine Smile ShutterLayer2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shutter Layer 2 MontageFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Montage Fusion InfiniteBridges-JP-Anime-AV.png | Infinite Bridges BrilliantFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Fusion CalamityCove-JP-Anime-AV.png | Calamity Cove SunsetStronghold-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sunset Stronghold YosenTrainingGrounds-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Training Grounds YosenWhirlwind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Yosen Whirlwind BigEscape-JP-Anime-AV.png | Big Escape Invisibility-JP-Anime-AV.png | Invisibility MagicianManipulation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magician Manipulation BurningBarrel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burning Barrel NeoHeartlandCity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Neo Heartland City FrightfurFactory-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Factory RaidraptorSymbol-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Symbol FusionConscription-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Conscription MirrorBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Barrier SutureRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Suture Rebirth RankUpMagicRaptorsForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force FrightfurFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Fusion RankUpMagicRevolutionForce-EN-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Provisions SpeedRecovery-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Recovery ShockSurprise-EN-Anime-AV.png | Shock Surprise BambooBattleground-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bamboo Battleground MagicStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magic Star Sword MadHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mad Hurricane BeastborgFusioner-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beastborg Fusioner DarkContractwiththeSwampKing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Swamp King QuartetofQuandary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quartet of Quandary FlameBall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flame Ball FrontlineFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Fusion BlindingBlizzard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blinding Blizzard Pianissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pianissimo DeFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | De-Fusion SlowTempo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Tempo BubbleBarrier-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bubble Barrier AncientArmageddonGear-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Armageddon Gear SynchroCracker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Cracker LunarEclipse-EN-Anime-AV.png | Lunar Eclipse NinjitsuArtofHazyDuplication-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication LunaLightPerfume-EN-Anime-AV.png | Luna Light Perfume MinuteMeal-EN-Anime-AV.png | Minute Meal Inland-JP-Anime-AV.png | Inland FlameGuard-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Guard FlameChain-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Chain FlameSurge-EN-Anime-AV.png | Flame Surge EdgeNightmare-EN-Anime-AV.png | Edge Nightmare AbyssScriptFantasyMagic-EN-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic ShuffleReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shuffle Reborn LandslideVictoryPier-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Landslide Victory Pier SmileWorld-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile World ThunderCrash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Thunder Crash MagicalSkyMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Sky Mirror DimensionMover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimension Mover VioletFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Violet Flash SpeedWorldNeo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Speed World - Neo CrossOver-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over GuardCover-JP-Anime-AV.png | Guard Cover ZeroPenalty-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zero Penalty PerformanceHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Hurricane BoundWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bound Wand WonderWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wonder Wand OneShotWand-JP-Anime-AV.png | One-Shot Wand BurnGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Burn Gift PerformageHurricane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performage Hurricane RaidraptorCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Call RankUpMagicRaidForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force RaptorsUltimateMace-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Ultimate Mace MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Stone Excavation NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Nobleman of Crossout HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Harpie's Feather Duster HanaAwase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hana Awase Hanazumi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hanazumi Chokoikoi-JP-Anime-AV.png | Chokoikoi PendulumStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Storm PendulumClimax-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pendulum Climax Illumination-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illumination AbyssStageTreasureShipoftheSevenLuckyGods-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage - Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods HeatupSound-JP-Anime-AV.png | Heat up Sound EmergencyTeleport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Emergency Teleport SummonersArt-JP-Anime-AV.png | Summoner's Art OneforOne-JP-Anime-AV.png | One for One CurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Curtain Call RaidraptorRig-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rig RescueXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rescue Xyz SmashingGround-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smashing Ground MindTrust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mind Trust UnderworldEvasion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Evasion CrossOverAccel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cross Over Accel AgainsttheWind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Against the Wind BrainControl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brain Control IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyShuriken-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken StandUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Stand Up AllOutRebellion-JP-Anime-AV.png | All-Out Rebellion Fortissimo-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortissimo CardRegeneration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Regeneration SynchroGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Synchro Gift CardPreparation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Preparation Flight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Flight SaintInstrument-JP-Anime-AV.png | Saint Instrument Choshobu-JP-Anime-AV.png | Choshobu Overpass-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overpass ZombieHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Zombie Heart GoyoArrow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Goyo Arrow BattleLock-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Lock DoubleRebornLevel4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Reborn Level 4 NoAction-JP-Anime-AV.png | No Action AbyssStagePropEscapeStageCoach-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach AbyssScriptOpeningCeremony-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony HiSpeedReLevel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Hi-Speed Re-Level RankUpMagicDoomDoubleForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force MagicalPendulumBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Pendulum Box BattleChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battle Change DamageVanish-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Vanish AncientGearChaosFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion RankUpMagicSoulShaveForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force ReFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-Fusion GapPower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gap Power BeeJewelofRebirth-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Jewel of Rebirth Acceleration-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acceleration MatchPump-JP-Anime-AV.png | Match Pump Encore-JP-Anime-AV.png | Encore SpinningBladeoftheTrailblazer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Spinning Blade of the Trailblazer RaidraptorSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Sanctuary RaidraptorRapidXyz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Rapid Xyz SkyExcalibur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sky Excalibur RankUpMagicSkipForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force RushRecklessly-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rush Recklessly FromtheBrinkofDefeat-JP-Anime-AV.png | From the Brink of Defeat PastLoopofNightmare-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Loop of Nightmare PastTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Tuning PastOverlay-JP-Anime-AV.png | Past Overlay SuperHippoCarnival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Super Hippo Carnival CatastropheDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Catastrophe Draw WingsoftheSupremeKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wings of the Supreme King AmazingPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazing Pendulum FrightfurSanctuary-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Sanctuary EarthboundPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Prison UnderworldResonanceSynchroFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Underworld Resonance - Synchro Fusion MagicalThunder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Magical Thunder RunawayEffect-JP-Anime-AV.png | Runaway Effect EarthboundPlain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Plain Sergey'sActionCard.png | Unnamed Action Card EarthboundSalvation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Salvation Tenacity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Tenacity EarthboundFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Fusion EngraveSoulLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Engrave Soul Light DamageDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Damage Draw FireReleaseTechnique-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Release Technique AncientGearMagicShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Magic Shield ForbiddenDarkContractwiththeSwampKing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King BreakRuin-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Ruin CipherInterfere-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Interfere AbyssScriptAbodeoftheFireDragon-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Script - Abode of the Fire Dragon AbyssActorsCostumeBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Costume Box AbyssCostumeSwordoftheValiant-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Sword of the Valiant AbyssCostumeShieldoftheDwarf-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Abyss Costume - Shield of the Dwarf DoubleExposure-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Exposure MachineAngelRitual-JP-Anime-AV.png | Machine Angel Ritual DPressure-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Pressure DDeathMatch-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Death Match RankUpMagicLaunchofThePhantomKnights-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Launch of The Phantom Knights RaptorsInterceptForm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Intercept Form AttackForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Attack Force PredatorPlanter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Predator Planter FlashFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Instant Fusion FrontlineBase-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frontline Base IronCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Iron Call FairyPowder-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Powder TheWarriorReturningAlive-JP-Anime-AV.png | The Warrior Returning Alive AmazonessMagicalMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Magical Mirror LimiterRemoval-JP-Anime-AV.png | Limiter Removal SlowLife-JP-Anime-AV.png | Slow Life MiracleRocketShow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Rocket Show RaidraptorIronHeart-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Iron Heart RankUpMagicEscapeForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Escape Force AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Spellcaster AncientGearDoubleImitate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Double Imitate AncientGearScrapFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion QuickGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quick Guard CipherDiffusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Diffusion WireMeshChainDeathmatch-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png | Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch DelayArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Delay Armor ScaleUp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Scale Up PerformanceExchange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Exchange BiAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bi-Attack MiracleFire-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Fire PaperDoll-JP-Anime-AV.png | Paper Doll SelectionofMiracle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Selection of Miracle ShootingStarSword-JP-Anime-AV.png | Shooting Star Sword Assault-JP-Anime-AV.png | Assault Revival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival RankUpMagicCipherAscension-JP-Anime-AV.png | Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension PowerCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Power Crystal FireCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fire Crystal CursedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cursed Crystal GrandNavalBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Grand Naval Battle Trap Cards BottomlessTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bottomless Trap Hole DimensionalPrison-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dimensional Prison MirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mirror Force SolemnJudgment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Solemn Judgment TorrentialTribute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Torrential Tribute BattleguardRage-EN-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Rage BattleguardHowling-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Howling LocalizedTornado-JP-Anime-AV.png | Localized Tornado BreakShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Break Shot JumpShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Jump Shot BreakthroughSkill-JP-Anime-AV.png | Breakthrough Skill EmptyFishing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Empty Fishing PunchintheBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Punch-in-the-Box CommandPerformance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Command Performance IceRage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ice Rage PerformapalRevival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Revival FragmentFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fragment Fusion Meteorain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Meteorian GottomsEmergencyCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gottoms' Emergency Call DarkContractwiththeWitch-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Witch ContractLaundering-JP-Anime-AV.png | Contract Laundering DDDHumanResources-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Human Resources OneTwoJump-JP-Anime-AV.png | One Two Jump FullThrottleSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Full Throttle Soul FoodCemetery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Food Cemetery PerformapalCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Call CanningCuisine-JP-Anime-AV.png | Canning Cuisine WallofDisruption-JP-Anime-AV.png | Wall of Disruption NotSoFast-JP-Anime-AV.png | Not So Fast! QuizActionSciencefor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 100 QuizActionTriviafor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 300 QuizActionTriviafor500-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 500 QuizActionTriviafor1000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Trivia for 1000 QuizActionMathfor100-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 100 QuizActionMathfor200-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 200 QuizActionSciencefor300-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Science for 300 GiantTrapHole-JP-Anime-AV.png | Giant Trap Hole RaigekiBreak-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raigeki Break LastMinuteCancel-JP-Anime-AV.png | Last Minute Cancel QuizActionMathfor5000-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quiz Action - Math for 5000 PerformapalRebornForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Reborn Force FinalQuestion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Final Question CardChute-JP-Anime-AV.png | Card Chute PerformapalCurtainCall-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Curtain Call Appropriate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Appropriate MaskofRestrict-JP-Anime-AV.png | Mask of Restrict BeckoningLight-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beckoning Light MiraculousDescent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miraculous Descent LousyLuck-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lousy Luck BlackCatastrophe-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Cat-astrophe Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Reverse Reuse RaidraptorReadiness-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Readiness DangerDraw-JP-Anime-AV.png | Danger Draw DoodlebookUhUhUh-JP-Anime-AV.png | Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh! InstantShutter-JP-Anime-AV.png | Persona Shutter - Instant AquaStoryUrashima-JP-Anime-AV.png | Aqua Story - Urashima MusicalMayhem-JP-Anime-AV.png | Musical Mayhem FusionCycle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Cycle BrilliantSpark-JP-Anime-AV.png | Brilliant Spark MelodiousIllusion-JP-Anime-AV.png |Melodious Illusion BattleguardSorcery-JP-Anime-AV.png | Battleguard Sorcery PerformapalPinchHelper-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Pinch Helper DizzyingWindsofYosenVillage-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village Amnesia-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amnesia FluffalCrane-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fluffal Crane RaidraptorReturn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Return Adversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Adversity RaptorsStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Storm FrightfurDefender-JP-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur Defender RaptorsGust-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raptor's Gust DesignerFrightfur-JP-Anime-AV.png | Designer Frightfur PhantomKnightsFogBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Fog Blade BoobyTrapE-JP-Anime-AV.png | Booby Trap E PhantomSword-EN-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Sword SpeedTurn-EN-Anime-AV.png | Speed Turn PhantomKnightsWing-EN-Anime-AV.png | Phantom Wing BeastborgMedaloftheShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Shield BeastborgMedaloftheBlade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Blade BeastborgMedalofHonor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of Honor AbsorbingLamp-JP-Anime-AV.png | Absorbing Lamp TrickBox-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trick Box LunalightDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Dance MetabolicStorm-JP-Anime-AV.png | Metabolic Storm UrgentTuning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Urgent Tuning BarrierNinjitsuArtofExtinguishment-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Extinguishment BarrierNinjitsuArtofGatheringShadows-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Gathering Shadows FusionDispersal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Dispersal MonsterPie-EN-Anime-AV.png | Monster Pie AncientGearReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reborn AncientGearSparkShot-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Spark Shot AncientGearBooster-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Booster FrightfurMarch-EN-Anime-AV.png | Frightfur March FusionFortress-EN-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fortress AncientGearReverseFusion-EN-Anime-AV.png | Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion DDDContractChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | D/D/D Contract Change RecontractCovenant-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract Renegotiation MisdirectionWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Misdirection Wing DarkContractwithErrors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with Errors DescendingLostStar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Descending Lost Star DiceRollBattle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dice Roll Battle FortressofProphecy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fortress of Prophecy PinchBreaker-JP-Anime-AV.png | Pinch Breaker NecroRaptors-JP-Anime-AV.png | Necro Raptors LightSpeedAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Light Speed Attack NegateAttack-JP-Anime-AV.png | Negate Attack IkasmaGohatto-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ikasma Gohatto FudaAratame-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fuda Aratame DarkMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Mirror Force PerformanceTurn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performance Turn RejectReborn-JP-Anime-AV.png | Reject Reborn RevivalGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Revival Gift IllusionNinjitsuArtofHazyToad-JP-Anime-AV.png | Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad Diceversity-JP-Anime-AV.png | Diceversity DragonsBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dragon's Bind FollowWing-JP-Anime-AV.png | Follow Wing RaidraptorTargetFlag-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Target Flag RaidraptorReactor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Reactor RaidraptorLockChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Lock Chain MelodiousRhythmChange-JP-Anime-AV.png | Melodious Rhythm Change MultiplyingThorns-JP-Anime-AV.png | Multiplying Thorns BeeForceNest-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Force Nest BeeFormation-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bee Formation BladeShade-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blade Shade RaidraptorDesperate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Desperate FusionFrightWaltz-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Fright Waltz LunalightReincarnationDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | Lunalight Reincarnation Dance Redycecle-JP-Anime-AV.png | Re-dyce-cle DiceColosseumofDestiny-JP-Anime-AV-2.png | Dice Colosseum of Destiny MiracleCoolMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Cool Mirror BlackwingFestival-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blackwing - Festival BlackFeatherCursedGuard-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Cursed Guard BlackFeatherHope-JP-Anime-AV.png | Black Feather Hope FusionTrench-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Trench BarrierNinjitsuArtofHazyTransfer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Transfer BeastborgMedaloftheIronChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain BeastborgMedaloftheCrimsonChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain EarthboundMagicSeal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Magic Seal EarthboundBeginning-JP-Anime-AV.png | Earthbound Beginning RedCrystal-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Crystal RedSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | Red Soul BlazingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Blazing Mirror Force StormingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Storming Mirror Force RadiantMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Radiant Mirror Force QuakingMirrorForce-JP-Anime-AV.png | Quaking Mirror Force SakuretsuArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sakuretsu Armor GravityBind-JP-Anime-AV.png | Gravity Bind KingsSynchro-JP-Anime-AV.png | King's Synchro ConnectRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Connect Red KingScarlet-JP-Anime-AV.png | King Scarlet OvertheRed-JP-Anime-AV.png | Over the Red DarkContractwiththeAbyssPendulum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dark Contract with the Abyss Pendulum CipherShield-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Shield AbyssActorsVacancy-JP-Anime-AV.png | Abyss Actor's Vacancy CipherChain-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Chain DoubleSensorShip-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Sensor Ship DoubleCipher-JP-Anime-AV.png | Double Cipher FusionReserve-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fusion Reserve SmilePotion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Smile Potion DFusion-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Fusion DDoomDance-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Doom Dance CipherBit-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Bit CipherSpectrum-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Spectrum OverlayBreastArmor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Overlay Breast Armor UltimateFullBurst-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ultimate Full Burst Back-Anime-ZX-2.png | Cipher Clone Magic FellowsGift-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fellow's Gift AmazonessSubstitution-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Substitution FairyRail-JP-Anime-AV.png | Fairy Rail AmazonessAudienceRoom-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Audience Room AmazonessSecretHotSpring-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Secret Hot Spring AmazonessCurseMirror-JP-Anime-AV.png | Amazoness Curse Mirror RaidraptorSilentRoar-JP-Anime-AV.png | Raidraptor - Silent Roar DemiseUrban-JP-Anime-AV.png | Demise Urban CounterattackEntermate-JP-Anime-AV.png | Counterattack Entermate DSoul-JP-Anime-AV.png | D - Soul MiracleSilkHat-JP-Anime-AV.png | Miracle Silk Hat EvilSealingFlash-JP-Anime-AV.png | Evil-Sealing Flash AcrobatTower-JP-Anime-AV.png | Acrobat Tower CipherDeterrent-JP-Anime-AV.png | Cipher Deterrent PerformapalBigSupport-JP-Anime-AV.png | Performapal Big Support DeadmanPirates-JP-Anime-AV.png | Deadman Pirates Other Marco-JP-Anime-AV.png | Marco Herk-JP-Anime-AV.png | Herk LIDTopTeamMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member LIDTopTeamMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Leo Institute of Dueling Top Team member DipperOrion-JP-Anime-AV.png | Dipper O'rion Carl-JP-Anime-AV.png | Carl Ashley-JP-Anime-AV.png | Ashley Bram-JP-Anime-AV.png | Bram UnknownYouthDivisionLancer-JP-Anime-AV.png | Youth Division Lancer Halil-JP-Anime-AV.png | Halil Olga-JP-Anime-AV.png | Olga SunShadow-JP-Anime-AV.png | Sun Shadow ReedPepper-EN-Anime-AV.png | Reed Pepper Trout-JP-Anime-AV.png | Trout ResistanceMember1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member ResistanceMember3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Resistance member XyzDimensionFemale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Female Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionMale1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen XyzDimensionBaby-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension baby XyzDimensionOldMan-JP-Anime-AV.png | Elderly Xyz Dimension male citizen RedDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier YellowDuelAcademySoldier1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionMale2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Male Xyz Dimension citizen YellowDuelAcademySoldier2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier RedDuelAcademySoldier4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy soldier XyzDimensionChild1-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild2-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild3-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild4-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild5-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionChild6-JP-Anime-AV.png | Xyz Dimension child XyzDimensionCitizens1-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens XyzDimensionCitizens2-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 unnamed Xyz Dimension citizens DuelAcademyTraitor-JP-Anime-AV.png | Duel Academy traitor YouShowDuelSchoolStudent1-JP-Anime-AV.png | You Show Duel School student 5YouShowDuelSchoolStudents-JP-Anime-AV.png | 5 You Show Duel School students ARC-V